powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Venomark
Venomark is the third and final powerful mutant released by Frax from the X-Vault. He is a powerful venom themed mutant who can infect people with a deadly infection. He is the main antagonist of the episode "Frax's Fury". Biography Venomark and all other mutants were created in the result of a chemical accident. This mutant is very dangerous because he can infect people with a deadly venom, with the only known cure from his infection was created by Doctor Louis Ferricks. Venomark is an old sworn enemy of Ransik. Before the events of the season, in the future at night, Venomark attacked Ransik and infected him with his venom. Ransik nearly died, but was saved by Dr. Ferricks. From this time Ransik hated Venomark and wanted to get revenge on the wicked mutant. Later he was captured by Rangers and was frozen in the X-Vault. In the twenty-seventh episode, Frax released Venomark from the X-Vault and sent him to destroy the city. Venomark attacked Silver Hills and infected countless of innocent people in the town. At first he was seen by Eric. Later he attacked the park and infected many children in it. When Venomark first encountered the rangers, he infected Jen, Katie, Lucas and Trip. He was about to infect Wes, but Ransik stopped him and wanted to kill the mutant for infecting him in the past. Which shocked Venomark, as he thought that he killed Ransik. Ransik defeated Venomark and was about to kill him, but before he could do so he was weakened, because the infection started to grow again. Venomark ran away and met with Frax. Frax ordered Venomark to destroy the city and the rangers, while he will destroy Ransik. Venomark infected many other people in the town, but Wes saw that Ransik drank a serum to cure himself and took the remnants of the vial. Wes showed it to his father and in the bio-laboratory of Mr. Collins the serum was reproduced. Eric and the Silver Guardians cured all people in the town. But Venomark discovered them and attacked Eric, trying to infect him, but the rangers arrived and tried to capture the mutant. Venomark used his super speed and tried to destroy the serum, but Eric activated Mega Battle Mode and defeated the mutant. Venomark removed his DNA patch and enlarged himself. In the giant battle he was finally defeated and frozen by Shadow Force Megazord and Quantasaurus Rex. Mutant DNA Patch Location: Left Knee. Personality Venomark is one of the most evil, if not the most evil mutant. He is sadistic, villainous, vicious, ruthless, misanthropic, perverse and enjoys causing havoc in the town. He is unscrupulous, malicious and heartless, loves infecting innocent people with his venom. He is a complete sadist, and certainly does not appreciate human life at all. Venomark is extremely arrogant and unpredictable, always wanting to kill his opponents and showing massive pleasure in taunting his victims and making them suffer. Despite his villainous nature, it is shown that he is also a complete coward, fearing Ransik despite brutally infecting him and causing his pain, and always deceives his enemies to win and preserve his own life. But he is also somewhat loyal to Frax, although Frax actually only used him. Powers and abilities *'Superhuman Strength': As the final mutant released from the X-Vault, Venomark is one of the strongest monsters in TIme Force, being able to brutally overpower Ransik long enough to infect him with his lethal venom. *'Venom Bite': Venomark can infect people with deadly venom, using his bite. It was powerful enough to affect Ransik for an extremely long time. The only cure from his bite is a special serum, created by Frax (Dr. Fericks) and, later, Mr. Collins. *'Superhuman Speed': Venomark has superhuman speed, enough to fight all rangers and infect people with inhuman precision. *'Enlarging': Venomark can enlarge himself, using his Seal Patch, as with all other mutants. Arsenal * Sword: Venomark uses a sword to aid him in combat. ** Energy Blasts: Venomark can shoot powerful energy beams from his sword. Behind the scenes Voice actor * Venomark is voiced by Kim Strauss. Notes * His name is combining of the words "Venom" and "mark". * His head resembles the hats worn by members of the Ku Klux Klan. * Of all monsters in the franchise, Venomark has arguably the greatest impact on the season. His poisoning of Ransik was which led him to meet Ferricks and nearly killing him, leading him to rebuild himself as Frax. That led to his betrayal to Ransik who erased his personality during the finale, and then to the events of Reinforcements from the Future. See Also References Category:Time Force Category:Mutants Category:Time Force Monsters